


i have found the fountain of youth (and it flows from my breast)

by moonlightmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, CG/L, Drabble, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Smut, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmp3/pseuds/moonlightmp3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hungry baby is a needy baby (and mama jun has exactly what this baby needs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have found the fountain of youth (and it flows from my breast)

Sehun waddles into the den where Jun is currently lounging, thumb in his mouth while he clings to his stuffie with the other hand. He makes a show of his entrance, practically stomping with each step and plopping at her feet with a dramatic “humph”, his round cheek rubbing at her knee. She giggles. This is something she’ll never get tired of seeing: little Sehun is always cuter when he’s hungry. 

Jun sets her book down and occupies her hand by carding her fingers through the overgrown pup’s hair, soothing strokes that make him keen. By the pleased hums in the back of his throat, reverberating against her leg, she can tell that he is thoroughly enjoying the gesture. However, the whine that follows further proves that he didn’t just come in here for attention.

He looks up at her from his place on the ground, lanky arms wrapping around her waist and cheek caressing her chest as he mewls in a tiny voice: “Mama, milkeu”. 

Her breath stutters at that and Sehun parrots the action from where he felt it along the side of his face, burrowing deeper into her endowed chest until he’s surrounded by the clothed warmth of her large, supple breasts. He adores them endlessly, aches after them just as he is now and crawls on his hands and knees for them - which he was planning to do before he decided on stomping into the room instead like some cartoon dinosaur.

“Is that how we ask Mama for something?” Jun questions sternly, hand firm on the back of her boy’s neck.

Sehun looks up at her with big, round eyes and says, “Mommy, may Hunnie have your milkeu, please?”

He’s drooling with too much want to bicker now, practically making a wet patch in the cleft of his mommy’s breasts and wants to forego the fabric of the dampening shirt completely. For good measure, he adds another syrupy sweet “please?” in the most babyish tone he can muster from his six foot tall beanstalk body.

“Good boy,” she praises, craving this just as much, and lifts her turtleneck and camisole to let her large, puffy tits reveal themselves, two soft globes full of what makes Sehun a drooling, dripping mess at her feet. His glistening pink lips wrap so tenderly around a swollen nipple, his kittenish tongue making a spark run through her body as he licks around it, before gently suckling on it for the sustenance he craves. He doesn’t hesitate in increasing the suction of his mouth, the pressure as he begins sucking her dry, making both of their toes curl. He savors every drop on the tip of his tongue and swallowed down his throat, his most treasured milkeu from the very teet reserved only for him, only for mommy’s precious Hunnie.

He’s so far gone so quickly, this wet twinkle in his round eyes at he looks up at her so innocent and pure with her breast in his mouth, that he isn’t even bothered by the drops that dribble down his chin, corners of his obscenely pink mouth pearling with white. She lets out an airy chuckle at his enthusiasm that comes out as more of a moan, cooing at him as she wipes away the stray drops before they spill onto his little duckling shirt. She squeaks in surprise when he takes to sucking her finger clean as well, not letting a single drop of his precious milkeu go to waste.

He’s full on whimpering in the back of his throat between suckles now and grinding against her from his place between her knees. Jun tilts her head back to let a full body moan escape her mouth from the pure pleasure of her baby Hunnie not only relying on her milk for sustenance, but craving it above all else; craving and yearning and aching and his slender body racking with shudders as he releases his own hot milky liquid into his pull-ups and groans around the bud he’s swirling his tongue around. He shakes with aftershocks and breathes deeply through his nose as his suction only heightens, hips snapping against his mommy’s leg on their own accord.

Before Jun could lose herself in the pleasure just as her baby did and order him to crawl on top of her to grind his swollen cock against something incredibly sweeter than the pull ups he’ll be licking clean after this, Hunnie moves his mouth to her other nipple, hands coming up to massage the one he just sucked dry and gather the milky droplets on his fingers: a snack for later. and then he’s coming again in a matter of seconds, his sweet muffled voice rising in pitch as he rolls his hips more sensually against Jun. 

He knows he was already being a bad boy for not only coming - twice - without consulting his mommy beforehand, but also for using that tone with her earlier. Only, this is what he wanted all along, for Hunnie is not only a colicky little one lusting after milk: he has an insatiable desire for spankings as well.

“Mommy’s milkeu so good,” he mewls with a sweet, lusty smile on his face, well aware that it was seconds away from being spanked off and counting them down with what he learned from mommy’s teachings on numbers.


End file.
